


KINKTOBER 2018

by Miracles_and_MindHoney



Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Begging, Blood, Blood As Lube, Cock Worship, Corset, Dabi is a Todoroki, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, EXTREME LANGUAGE FOR GAMZEE, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, Hawks is a peacock, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Mirror Sex, Multi, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sober Gamzee Makara, Spit As Lube, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Water sex?, trans hawks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_and_MindHoney/pseuds/Miracles_and_MindHoney
Summary: Just gonna be crappy drabbles of different couples as we go through OctoberTags and couples added as they come





	1. Hotwings ft. Facesitting

Little bird

Hawks wasn't sure what let them to the current situation but god did he love everything the villain was doing to him. The pro hero let out a soft chirp as a staple scratched his inner thigh as Dabi shifted a little to dig his tongue deeper into his hole. Apparently Dabi hadn't been playing when he told Hawks that he was going to be brought to his knees. The almost gentle way the studded tongue brushed over his taint sent far more than chills up the blondes spine. A few near silent moans slip from his lips while Dabi does something with his tongue that sends the hawk fluttering his wings hard as he tries to stay still. That had been the only requirement. Stay as still as possible. While normally that would be hard given how Tsubasa was always moving in some way, right now he wanted nothing more than to follow orders. He could feel his thighs starting to tremble once Dabi shifted once more to lick over his tight sack. The villain didn't even seem phased by the pre dripping into his hair at an increased rate.  
"Dabi I'm close..." His voice tries to crack on the last word but Hawks doesn't let it.  
The only response he gets is a muffled chuckle and his hips being grabbed in far too warm hands. At first it was concerning when he noticed the smoke but that thought quickly fled as a hot tongue returned to his soaked hole. It was too much, having been on the edge for a few minutes he grabs his length and strokes himself as an orgasm rips through his body. Not even having enough time to fully enjoy the experience, Hawks is shoved off and Dabi is sitting up wiping his face off.  
"Thanks for that Hero." The bastard didn't even sound effected by the whole thing.  
"Y-yeah sure, asshole."  
"Are you sure you should be using that insult?" Hawks could kill him right now, but Dabi just stands up and lights a cigarette. "See you around Hero." And like that the firestarter left.


	2. Hotwings ft. Begging

Soft blueish light filled the room as the two men within sat facing the wall mounted television. The smaller of the two looked rather smug as he changed channels seemingly at random.   
"Recognize this one Touya?"  
"N-no."   
Hawks full out smirks at the growl. He and Dabi had been playing this game for almost three hours now. The hero would pick a tv show and ask if the villain recognized it or any of the characters, if not then the vibrator nested against Dabi's prostate would be clicked to a higher notch. Truthfully Hawks was impressed that the game had been going on so long.   
"You know how to make me stop, firestarter." And he would stop if only he was told the right words.  
"Fuck... Fuck you Hawks."   
"Come on now I know you just want to get off and be done with this." He flicks through channels quickly and just as quick switched the toy to max. Then he waits with a shit eating grin.  
"FUCK. Okay p-please Hawks, fucking stop... I'll g-give you the information. Please just end it. God damnit." The villain at this point was quivering all over and small sparks ran over this fingertips.  
"That's not enough begging, do it better."   
"Ple-ase Hawks, I'll do whatever you want. Please, /please just let me cum./ I can't stand it a-anymore."  
Hawks chuckles as he watches the villain pant and squirm on the leather of his couch. Maybe he should but Dabi hadn't started begging with his body yet so they could play a little more.   
"A little more and I'll let you cum."  
All at once deep blue fire rings Touya's hands and he glares pure murder at the blonde. "I'm done playing this game... Fucking end it." He pants out heavily.  
"That's better, I knew you had it in you." The feather that had been wrapped around the base of Touya's cock loosened enough for him to finally reach his peak. "Just listen next time and you'll get off quicker." The pro laughs lightly as he turns off the toy to let the other come down from his high. "Now about that information."


	3. UnderGrell ft. Sensory deprivation and knife play

Red spilled over the grey and black bed. So much red that it brought a giggle from the silver haired man that sat next to her on the bed. Even though Grell couldn't see or hear the Undertaker, she could sense his eyes roaming over her slim figure. So in an act of pure self awareness, she arches her back into a nice curve. Grell knew how her body looked in this position, since she perfected it in the mirror a hundred times before.  
"You going to do anything more than just stare, Undie? You should know it's so very rude to keep a lady waiting." Her sharp teeth are bared into a crooked grin.  
"Oh yes silly me." A giggle interrupts his sentence "I was merely mesmerised by your beauty that I lost myself there for a moment. I'll get right on it m'dear~." With that he draws from his boot a long thin knife. After a moment of debate he drags it down the middle of her smooth stomach hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.  
"Ahh Undie! Warn a lady before you start to play." She reprimands him but her words hold an under tone of playful glee.  
"If I were to warn you-..." He breaks off with a frown remembering that his words would be futile given how his redhead was deafened. Instead he changes tactics and brings the blade down her body to trace lines of blood over her legs. Seeing the red staining her pale skin caused the mortician to drool. She really was a treat.  
He spends his time not so gently drawing shapes and lines into her skin for a time until she's panting from the pain. Yet from how her length hadn't flagged in the slightest told the older male that she was greatly enjoying this. With a smirk the Undertaker takes a break just to look over his handiwork. A rose was carved into her side just under her ribs with the steam and vines weaving over her stomach and down the opposite leg.  
"Red really is your color m'dear~." His words are muttered softly just before he leans down to lick up a stray drop of blood. As the coppery taste fills his mouth he reaches over and presses a nail to her slit at the end of her member.  
Grell in turn trembles and shakes. As much as she hates that part of her anatomy it still brings her a great about of pleasure, so for now she won't threaten the older reaper.  
When nothing is bitten off, Undertaker slowly strokes her for a moment before gathering some blood onto his fingers. He knew using it would not be the best but with so many open wounds he didn't want to risk her getting an infection. The grey clad male spits on his fingers just to add a little more lubricant before he almost sweetly presses one into her tight hole.  
"Undertaker we didn't discuss doing... that." The angry words cut off as her prostate was stroked in time with her member. In no time at all she was finally cumming hard than she had any previous times.  
The elder ensures that none of the cum gets in the cuts as he watches her shake apart with a grin.  
"That's it my dear~." The silk smooth words were lost on Grell but it was no matter.  
Once she had finally finished, Undertaker takes the blindfold and earplugs from her person. Then he gets up to retrieve a wet cloth and a bowl of water. Undertaker returns with the items and a soft smile.  
"Well was it everything you had hoped for, Grelly?"


	4. Dark Link X Link ft. Mirror Sex

Water. That was all he had ever seen. Water and that damn tree. Sometimes fog but it was so infrequent that he didn't count it as a feature. Then one day that all changed he heard noises coming from above. Someone was changing the water levels. He watched as the water rose around his boots then higher and soon he was swimming in it. It stayed that way for a while then it dropped again. So the shadow sat on the island waiting, his time would come soon.

-*-*-*-

The fight with the hero had been harder than he thought. But no matter he had done his job and stalled the blonde long enough. After taking a deep breath of fresh air, Dark Link grins. Even though he lost, the fight had stirred a fire in his belly he hadn't felt in years. And he knew just what would fix it.   
Dropping down onto his knees in the water that hadn't disappeared yet. The shadow unbuckles his belt and throws it off to the side. He would be disappearing along with the water soon enough so it didn't matter. Pulling up his tunic and undershirt then holding them in his teeth, he traces both hands over his stomach and lower. Dark grins around the cloth as he recalls the way the hero held him down, sword to his throat. They would be a exact mirror of each other. Realizing this he looks down into the water between his spread knees and almost groans out loud. It was like looking at his lighter half in the same position. A little magic is all it takes to make the dark image twist into the hero of time.   
Now that the scene was perfect, Dark cups himself through his leggings and purrs as the hero mimics him. Quickly he pulls himself out and begins to stroke himself all the while watching the mirror image. Slowly he gets lost in the fantasy and it's just them getting rid of after battle adrenaline. He starts to moan before he drops down to one hand hovering over the image of Link. Being this much closer makes his hand move faster on his cock. He could almost taste the way the hero had smelled. Blood, sweat and fresh water. It thrilled the shadow. Red eyes rake over the blonde and before long the water is dirtied by the thick cum of the demon.


	5. Hotwings ft.Daddy kink, corset, praise kink, and cock worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey just throwing this extra spicy hotwings at yall because I couldn't find the inspiration for day 5 so without further ado days 6 and 7 combined. 
> 
> This will be continued on another day, I wont leave yall hanging.

A black and deep blue accented underbust corset wraps tightly around the body of the villain standing in front of him. Its paired far too nicely with the tight fitted pants that tuck into knee high heeled boots. Needless to say Hawks was already almost panting for Dabi. He himself was barely dressed, having just gotten out of the shower and wasn't expecting his lover to show up suddenly.  
"Hey brat~. How kind of you to be already naked for your daddy." The villain sneers softly. He had come for one thing only, and that was to see the Pro hero begging for him.  
Oh. So it would be one of those nights. Hawks swallows hard as his wings tremble softly at the sudden wave of lust that came crashing through his system. Sometimes he hated how just those two words could get him into little space so quickly. But still brat wasn't just a nickname, it's what he was. And damn did Hawks play it well.  
"So you want to play that game tonight, daddy? Then how do you want me?" He could feel himself already growing wet at the back and forth banter. Maybe he would like Dabi raw him tonight. At the thought of his daddy's cum filling him he can feel his cunt tighten. Yeah he would allow that tonight.  
"I want you over here and show your daddy how much you missed him. Then I might return the favor." His voice was low and just the right amount of smokey. Touya could already tell that Hawks was falling into little space by the way his gold eyes kept straying to the floor. As if he was doing everything to not make eye contact. It stirred something deep in his chest. Something primal and protective.  
"Now brat." The command cracked through the air like a whip.  
In an instant Hawks was on his knees before Dabi and awaited his next order. He knew what he was asked to do but sometimes a suggestion Touya said wouldn't translate into an order. The blond had learned that the hard way.  
"Good boy~. Now don't make me repeat myself. Get to work." He says as he places a hand softly into the feathered blond locks.  
Obediently Hawks unbuckles the heavy belt around Dabi's waist and zips his pants. His mouth runs dry as he can see the thick red hair at the base of his equally thick cock. It wasn't often that Dabi didn't wear boxers, but it seemed that for some reason tonight was different. Hawks opens is mouth to ask what's happening tonight but remembers himself and closes it with a snap. His daddy was still playing nice and if he slipped up things would get hot quickly.  
Hawks takes a steadying breath before learning forward and giving the still trapped member a small kitten like lick. He shifts forward on his knees to get closer and licks the member fully letting Dabi feel his stud then pulls it out.  
“You got it pierced…?” He hesitates a quick glance upwards at his query.  
“Yeah so what? You asked about it once and I thought I would give it a try now get back to it.” The words come with a growl; his patience was running out.  
“Sorry sir.” He mutter softly before going back and licking along the newly pierced underside. Hawks smiles lightly as he nuzzles the sensitive skin, letting his short scruff brush against it. Dabi wasn't so much as long as he was thick and damn did he know how to use it.  
Hawks falls into his role even more and presses a soft kiss to the side of it then finally takes the head into his mouth. Just the tastes makes him shiver. It was just the right balance of salty and bitter. And oh so hot. Almost too hot but after how many times they've done this the blond has gotten used to the heat. After a quick glance upwards he shuts his eyes and slowly works the member into his mouth. Taking his time like this allowed him to run his tongue over every inch given to him. While the piercings threw Hawks off a little he doesn't stop until the whole thing is in his mouth and his nose is buried in the coarse red hair.  
Dabi smiles as he pants watching his brat absolutely worship his cock. He didn't often let Hawks go slow but tonight he wanted to see what the Pro Hero would do. And he was not disappointed.  
“Such a good boy doing this for your daddy. I knew you were a good little slut for it. Now keep going, I want to see your head bobbing.” A scarred hand tangles in the fine hair. He was done letting the brat control the pace, it was time for daddy to play.


	6. Gamzee Terezi ft. Hatesex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short this time sorry wasn't just feeling it

Sharp teeth tear harshly into the thin shoulder drawing teal blood instantly. It should have been followed by a scream of pain but instead it was a scream of pleasure that followed the bite. The slick sounds of their coupling was only barely able to be heard over the angry growls and snarls of the two trolls on the floor.   
Terezi had her face being held down against the rough carpet by a large thin hand as she was being pounded from behind. Mass wise the male above her shouldn't have been able to keep her down but he possessed far superior strength.  
“told a motherfucker to not go sticking HER MOTHERFUCKING NOSE IN PLACES THAT IT DON'T FUCKING BELONG DIDN'T I BITCH.” The highbloods words were harsh as he snarled at her. “here i had been minding my own motherfucking business WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THIS BLIND ASS MOTHERFUCKING CUNT COMES IN AND MESSES WITH MY MIRACLES.” To say Gamzee was pissed was an understatement. He had been following the rule of staying out of sight but Terezi had come looking for a black fling. And the upstanding gentleman that he was gladly obligated her in the fantasy.  
The taller troll uses his free hand to drag her hips higher so that he can reach deeper into her nook. Nothing about this was gentle. From the claws deep into hips, or fangs in flesh drawing indigo or teal blood. They both would be sore after this.


End file.
